The Angel
by Fishwriter 2.0
Summary: "Mizpah" is the famous line of 'The Angel' - A popular blog on the lives of Teenagers at the "Institute", an Elite and world-reowned Academy for the Talented, Wealthy and Privileged at London. Spite London's boring location, life will never be simple, the secrets will never be safe around anyone - Strangers, Enemies, even Friends - with the Angel watching over you. (Slightly OC)


_**So, this is my first chapter. Please, do enjoy and review. **_

_**BTW: This is inspired by Gossip Girl and well, a few other things.**_

* * *

**PROLOGUE:**** The Angel Speaks**

**"By the Angel, I'm back in this hell hole,"**

**_FR: TheAngelWatcher_**

_Hey Shadowhunters. _

_The Angel speaks and I have the biggest news yet. Ever. Can you not believe how many things can happen in one day and how I can get it fast?_

_Thanks to one of my many ears, Gabrielle97, she sends us this:_

_SPOTTED at Southampton, May, Angel charm at hand: __**Tessa Starkweather. **__Was it only a year ago our IT Girl, mysteriously disappeared for "Boarding School" and just suddenly, she's back..._

_Don't believe me? See it yourself. _

_Lucky for us, Gabrielle97 sent us proof. (Thanks for the picture, Gab) _

**"Miss Cecily! Over here! Glad you made it safe, ma'am! I heard that you are going to the Institute for your Junior high!" Thomas greeted the once young, now a Lady, Cecily Herondale smiles at him, "Miss Charlotte sent me since she is busy for the First day of School two weeks from now...and she asked me to help you with your brother who happens to be missing?"**

**As he looked around, Cecily's phone rang. Her eyes widened to the news: "Omg, she's back?"**

**Who's back?" ****Will Herondale asked, sounding interested for the first time in months. **Was it a coincidence to hear cellphones ping and ring at the same time and actually receive the same message? 

_Also Shadowhunters, etiquette. When we have a new guest, we must welcome them, am I correct?_

_SPOTTED: Freshmen, __**Cecily Herondale**__ brings home the Gold and a new pretty face to the Mother land__**. **_

_**Will Herondale**__, national pride of GB and the Triathlon team, now injured and in hiatus. _

_Everyone knows about Will for good looks with that scorn scowl but besides that, he is a mystery. __Our sources only got that he is taking a break, away from the limelight and returns to schooling as a normal teenager at the Institute for his Junior year._

_It is impossible for you not to spot his messy ink-like black hair, glassy blue, nearing to violets, eyes and sarcastic mouth. _

_If you see him, say hi for me. (Don't forget the deets, my friends) Make sure he _isn't_ a normal teenager. _

_And tell me, was new boy just eying the Tessa Starkweather's picture?_

_Who doesn't know who Tessa Starkweather is? Or who doesn't want to know?_

_Honors class, model, heir to the Starkweather's Corporations, Highest of Distinction awards in English around the world, Dancer of the Simons' and all those good things about her...and of course, her *cough* little episodes . _

_Everybody knows Tessa...and they are talking._

_Now, I wonder what does __**Jessie Lovelace **__think._

**"I love you," her voice filled pure desire, "Always have, always will."**

**"I love you, too, Jess," There was hesitation, but he was always good with hiding his emotions and easy with the eyes. That was his talent. **

**In that moment, someone knocked on them. "Jessamine! Its Tessa!"**

**And who would we expect to pull away: James Carstairs.**

_Sure, they are BFFs but we always thought that Jessie's boyfriend, __**Jem Carstairs**__, ALWAYS had a thing for Tessa. _

_Clock is ticking; better seal the deal with Jem, J. _

**"You didn't know she was coming?"**

**Jessie didn't realize she muttered it or even said out loud after Tessa left, **_**School...I guess she's back for good. **_

**Without a spare or hint of hesistation, "Of course I did, I just wanted it to be...a surprise." But everyone knows that look of disappointment on Jessamine Lovelace's face.**

_Word has it that T bailed on J's party, in less than 90 seconds and didn't even have some tea._

_Where are your manners, T?_

**"You can't be here, Miss," The nurse warned her, "Visiting hours are over,"**

**"I'm family," she said, looking at the body of Nate Gray on the bed, "He's my...brother,"**

_Has bad girl gone really good at last or this is just part of the facade?_

_Why did she leave in the first place? Why did she return?_

**_What is the BIG SECRET, T? _**

_Tell me, send me the details. _

_And __**Who am I?**_

_That's something I'd never tell. _

_Mizpah, Shadowhunters. _

_May the Angel watch over you._

* * *

_**What do you think? Please, review! Suggestions are welcome too. **_


End file.
